On Set: Legend of Zelda
by Gabrium
Summary: In the world of acting, you have to be the best. For Link, he isn't that. Stage fear gets him to where he can only do the actions of any role he plays, his body type keeps him from being the average stunt double, and having no manager with him doesn't help also. Luckily, that is what the new Nintendo movie wants.
1. The Letter

_"Link, wake up."_

Slowly, the teenager sits up. The sleep in his eyes was heavy as he looks in the direction of the voice. The person was hard to make out but he guesses it is just Ann giving him the mail again.

The little fairy never allows him to sleep in ever since he allowed her to stay here. The boy allowed her for he was feeling sad for her and lonely for himself as he lived alone before. Ann was a small green fairy that can change to a seafoam green.

"You got the letter you have been waiting on!" The small fairy yells from across the room. "I cannot wait to read it. Want me to open it or you?"

Link's eyes open more upon hearing that he has a letter. Never mind just hearing about having a letter, it was one he was waiting for. A few months ago, the teenager tried out for an acting college. They said it would not take long to get in contact with anyone there.

"Give me. I would like to read it." Hand stretching outward, he demands. "I want to be the first to read it. Then I will allow you. Any other mail to me, please hand it over to."

Ann just floats quickly over with the stack of mail. The little fairy's letters fall out onto the ground as she brings over all of them. The hylian's letters were soon the only thing left in her tiny hands.

Three letters land in Link's hands before Ann flies away. Ignoring the fairy, he turns each one over to see what each was about. Finding nothing different about the letters, but that must be from tired eyes, he rips open the first letter.

"Dear Link. How are you? I got accepted into LU and I cannot wait for more information. What about you? Are you accepted yet? Love Mia." The tired teenage reads out. His breath slowly fades as he finds that his friend was already accepted. Shaking his head, he opens another letter.

"We are... Sorry to say... You are not accepted..." Link slowly lowers the letter after not needing and more from it. The truth is sad but he did not think he would make it anyways. The audition was embarrassing, even for him. Slowly, he opens the last letter.

"Hello, Link... I am glad you got this letter... This is a letter to allow you to... Audition for Nintendo? Bring this letter to Nintendo HQ and mention Twilight sent it to you. I will be seeing you soon. Do not forget the date for the audition. April 8th."

The hylian turns to the fairy. She was too busy reading her own letter to take notice of him. Snapping his finger close to her, he gets her attention. After that, he holds out the letter.

"Better not be a prank." Link whispers to the fairy. "The trademark is too real for it to be though. The wax seal on the letter." He watches her face as she reads the letter. His eyes held shyly to her as he waits.

"Are you going? If so, you need to begin packing mister!" Ann begins to glow brighter. "I'm so excited for you. You are going to audition at Nintendo and I am guessing Twilight is the main character from Twilight Princess!" The fairy beings to rant on.

The teenager gets up. He needs to begin packing if he is going. If it is a prank, he can just take a vacation then. He needs one after that depressing rejection letter. Rejection is terrible, even if he knew it would happen.

"I'll get ready. Are you coming too, Ann?" Link looks over his shoulder at her as he starts packing. He didn't have to look at her to see that was a yes.


	2. The Scouting

Twilight was the one that suggested that they do scouting, so go figure they make him do it. He doesn't mind going and looking at new talent. It just takes up more time than he likes. Finding himself lazy and not knowing what to do, he calls up an old friend.

"Hey Midna, you still teaching acting?" The hylian smirks into his phone as he talks. "I need a bit of help."

"With your career? Thought it was over a long time ago." Midna laughs from her end.

"Not with my career! I'm happily part for the production team now and I am scouting out for the next one!" The old actor stresses. "I don't know what to do and thought you could help!"

"I can. Auditions for the school are this week actually. You can come and watch with me." The twili laughs softly. "Come by tomorrow and I'll walk you through it."

"Just like old times. Bye." Twilight hangs up on her and goes to open his schedule.

* * *

"Hello Twilight." Midna smiles from her spot. She sits with her legs cross in the hidden view rooming. "Don't you look interesting today." Her smile begins to turn into a smirk.

The hylian had on a dark green hoodie with the hood up, black pants, boots, and sunglasses. He keeps his hands in his pockets as he walks closer to get into his seat. "I didn't want anyone seeing me. This is a secret."

"But I already talked to the press. Telling them how the school is working with Nintendo." The twili frowns but smiles soon after. She moves to look out the window better. "They are waiting till after the auditions though to release it."

"That's fine with me. I don't want twenty kids running all up on me. Most likely more than twenty but after ten I just want to leave." Twilight leans back and stretches. "I may greet people who stay around that time but for now let's get work actually done."

"What's the movie?" They watch as people trying to become students began to fill into the room downstairs. The students got their number and Midna would check off on her own paper that they were there.

"It's not a movie this time but a show. Every episode is about an hour long. We are going to do what they did with us for the name. It's Breath of the. Then the person last name." Twilight takes the papers after she is done as they have two sets. He glances over them as everyone downstairs get set up.

"Well, we have another Link in the house if you want to go that way too." Midna giggles as she points to a name on the paper. "I heard he is an interesting one. He looks pretty cute also. Number three is the guy." She winks to the man next to her before pointing to the person wearing three.

Twilight looks up to the teenager. The small build and the long hair had him fooled at first. The teenager seems to notice eyes were on him as he moves nervously around. The guy decides to mess with his blue Zelda shirt instead of pacing around.

"He's a fan," was all Twilight said before going back to looking at others. "We need someone who can be their own stunt double and be quiet. This will take some time but we can find people to ask for auditions soon."

"It may take awhile."

"I have all day open. Sadly."

* * *

"I can't believe you guys count backwards." Twilight yawns as he crosses out another name. There was a lot of no's. He only has nineteen and he promised twenty. "Now we're on number...?"

"Three." Midna yawns right back to him as she stretches. "We count backwards cause we can. This is Link Wild. He is seventeen from the small Fairy Village and has no manager. He has acted before but none were speaking roles or were changed." Slowly she reads off the notes on the teen.

"They have to speak though. Right?" The hylian asks. He didn't get a response and that made him a little sad. He can feel the depression coming from her as she knows someone will fail again.

"He is doing Knight Ri. One of the stronger but most talkative character."

They watch as Link steps up quietly. The stage looks so much bigger than him as he stands there. The small hylian remains quiet as the opening begins. The soft music and he stands up straighter.

The shy teen was lost as soon as the music began to play. No longer playing with his shirt or his hair. He stands strongly with his shoulders back and head held strong. He was a different person now.

Quickly, he pulls out his sword as another person joins him up on the stage. No words were spoken between them. The other nervously raises his sword as the two stare at each other. He only mouths lines to Link before rushing forward.

Link jumps over the boy, landing perfectly behind him. His landing barely made any sound. The boy looks surprised by that action and steps back. The teen swings softly at the other, scaring them into falling.

The hylian kicks the other's sword away as he walks closer. The other moves on the ground till they bump into the fake tree. "Please. I'm sorry! I never meant it! I was just trying to play a game with you! I'm only a kid." The boy pleds as Link gets closer.

The stare he gives held power as he stabs his sword into the ground. He then smiles with a sigh and giggles. Holding out his hand to help the other one off of the ground. "Sorry about that," was what he meant to say. What came out of nothing as he just mouths the words to the boy.

"He missed the big speech." Midna said.

"He didn't miss the emotions and the landing. I have yet to seen someone do that in one try. That was awesome for that alone. He may need some practice but... I'm marking him as number twenty. They can be upset later."

* * *

 _ **I know it taking awhile to get good but it will after the other audition**_


End file.
